Just a Game
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Just a game (Solo un Juego) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 3 de junio de 2010, actualmente supera el millón de visitas y mas de 33 mil mylist, siendo la canción más popular de takamatt. Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: takamatt Ilustración: Kuroki *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMism from Megpoid *Miracle Child *Joy of Love Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Onsenjikan. *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Por favor, avisanos!. Kanji= 夜な夜な集まる　宇田川町の Beauty & Rudy 悲しく小雨が　横顔を霞ませ 二人最後のダンスホール・ランデヴー Just a game 今夜だけ二人フロア揺らすはずなのに 見つめあうその瞳はもう逸らせない Just a game 愛でも恋でもただのゲームなのだから せめて夜が明けるまでキミと踊り続ける あの日助手席から見た夕日の色思い出した 二人を照らすスポットライトと同じだ イルなサウンドマン達がワイニーダンス煽っていたのは カーステレオから流れてたキラーチューン 大切に持っていたパズルが（Stand by me, Darling ）　 解けないことは知っていたけど Just a game お互いのことを散々オモチャにしたよね そんな愚かな二人をもう救えない Just a game アダムとイヴが昔犯した過ち 幾年幾世代超えて二人また繰り返す シェイカー振るはバーテンダー　心の中で Love me tender ラムコーク差し出すその手にまだなんだかんだトキメくの 朝がくる前にキミと逃げだしたい 傘なんて持たずにずぶ濡れでもいいから アデニンチミングアニンシトシン　遺伝子レベルで働く引力 今更何様 Load have mercy 運命という名の斥力 押して引いて引いて押して　それでも抗えない何か 踊り踊らされ踊る踊り　弾けるのは汗か涙なのか なぜ素直に好きと言えないの なぜ素直に好きと言ってくれないの 結局意固地に格好付けて くだらない　つまらない　泣きたい キミを傷つけただけ Just a game 今夜だけ二人フロア揺らすはずなのに 見つめあうその瞳はもう逸らせない Just a game 愛でも恋でもただのゲームなのだから せめて夜が明けるまでキミと踊り続ける Just a game お互いのことを散々オモチャにしたよね そんな愚かな二人をもう救えない Just a game アダムとイヴが昔犯した過ち 幾年幾世代超えて二人また繰り返す |-| Romaji= Yona yona atsumaru uda ga wachou no beauty and rudy Kanashiku kosame ga yokogao wo kasumase Futari saigo no dance hall rendezvous Just a game Konya dake futari floor yurasu hazu na no ni Mitsumeru au sono hitomi wa mou sorasenai Just a game Ai demo koi demo tada no game na no dakara Semete yoru ga ageru made kimi to odori tsuzukeru Ano hi jouseki kara mita yuuhi no iro omoidashita Futari wo terasu spotlight to onaji da Iru na sound man-tachi ga winey dance atte ita no wa Car stereo kara nagarete da killer tune Taisetsu ni motte ita puzzle ga (Stand by me, darling) Tokenai koto wa shitte ita kedo Just a game Otagai no koto wo sanzan omocha ni shita yo ne Sonna oroka na futari wo mou sukuenai Just a game Adam to Eve ga mukashi okashita ayamachi Ikunen ikuso daikoe te futari mata kurikaesu Shaker furu wa bartender kokoro no naka de Love me tender Rum coke sashidasu sono te ni mada nandakanda tokimeku no Asa ga kuru mae ni kimi to nigedashitai Kasa nante motazu ni zubunure demo ii kara Adenine, thymine, guanine, cytosine idenshi level de hataraku inryoku Imasara nanisama. Lord have mercy, unmei toiu na no sekiryoku Oshite hiite hiite oshite sore demo aragaenai nanika Odori odorasare odoru odori hajikeru no wa ase ka namida nano ka Naze sunao ni suki to ienai no Naze sunao ni suki to itte kurenai no Kekkyoku ikoji ni kakkou tsukete Kudaranai tsumaranai nakitai Kimi wo kizutsuketa dake Just a game Konya dake futari floor yurasu hazu nano ni Mitsumeau sono hitomi wa mou sorasenai Just a game Ai demo koi demo tada no game nano dakara Semete yoru ga akeru made kimi to odori tusuzukeru Just a game Otagai no koto wo sanzan omocha ni shita yo ne Sonna oroka na futari wo mou sukuenai Just a game Adam to Eve ga mukashi okashita ayamachi Ikunen ikuso daikoe te futari mata kurikaesu |-| Español= Reuniendo noche tras noche cual mariposa Rudeza y Belleza. Tristemente la luz llueve turbando el rostro; Nuestro ultimo encuentro en el salón de baile. Solo un Juego Pienso, se supone, que dominaremos la pista esta noche, Encontrándonos el uno con el otro, no puedo evadir esos ojos por más tiempo. Solo un Juego Ya sea amor o lujuria, es solo un juego, Hasta que la noche llegue a su final seguiré bailando contigo. Recuerdo el color de la puesta del sol, lo vi desde el asiento del pasajero ese día; Es la misma que la de un reflector brillando sobre nosotros dos. El enfermo Dj mezclando una embriagadora danza, Fue un tono mortal fluyendo desde el estéreo del auto. El rompecabezas fue cuidadosamente traído (Quédate a mi lado, cariño) Creo que se que jamás podre resolverlo. Solo un Juego Nos hemos convertido terriblemente el uno al otro en juguetes ¿O no? Somos tan tontos que no podremos ser salvados Solo un Juego El error que Adán y Eva cometieron hace tanto, Cuantos años y generaciones pasaron, y lo repetimos de nuevo. El barman agitando mi corazón como un trago, ámame tiernamente. La mano soltando ron y sodas, sigue haciendo que mi corazón revolotee; Quiero huir contigo en cuanto llegue la mañana, sin llevar paraguas o algo, Y empaparnos totalmente inclusive eso esta bien. Adenina, Timina, Guanina, Citosina, una atracción trabajando a nivel genético; La repulsión de eso que se llama destino que “Incluso si es tarde, señor ten piedad” Empuja, jala, jala, empuja incluso así, algo se resiste; Bailar, hecho para bailar, bailar, bailar, ¿Es esto lo que esta causando el estallido de sudor o llanto? ¿Por qué no puedo ser honesta y decir que me gustas? ¿Por qué no puedes ser honesto y decir que te gusto? Al final, actuando perversamente, Estúpido, sin sentido, quiero llorar, solo logre herirte. Solo un Juego Pienso, se supone, que dominaremos la pista esta noche, Encontrándonos el uno con el otro, no puedo evadir esos ojos por más tiempo. Solo un Juego Ya sea amor o lujuria, es solo un juego, Hasta que la noche llegue a su final seguiré bailando contigo. Solo un Juego Nos hemos convertido terriblemente el uno al otro en juguetes ¿O no? Somos tan tontos que no podremos ser salvados Solo un Juego El error que Adán y Eva cometieron hace tanto, Cuantos años y generaciones pasaron, y lo repetimos de nuevo. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Canciones Legendarias